It Doesn't Count if its Not Real
by bamboosweetheart
Summary: ...“Um… Sakura… just to clarify.” She beams up at him squeezing his hand a little. “I already know… this is real.” yeah im totally lazy i know and am brain dead a little right now and couldn't write a summary... please enjoy... i hope


**I do not own Naruto**

**okay this is my first fanfic, not ever but that im allowing complete strangers to read**

**so if you wouldn't mind, id appreciate some honest feedback, so pwease coment or review.... is that the same thing... any who hope you enjoy**

**It Doesn't Count if it's Not Real**

.

.

.

Of all the days kakashi sensei picked a day like today to start a new training regime. Sakura stood checking her kunai and placing them in her pack before walking over towards Naruto and Sasuke kun. The clouds were full and fat like pregnant bellies that were ready to burst at any moment. The sky itself seemed irritated as lightning streaked across it and thunder shook nearby windows. Naruto seemed more antsy than usual as he fidgeted barely staying in one position for more than 10 seconds while Sasuke stood there statuesque, and Sakura just held her irritated expression.

"What is it Sakura?" Kakashi sensei was in front of her face before she realized it. Her face broke out in an even more irritated way before she turned to look away from him. Kakashi only shrugged a little before focusing his attention on the rest of his group as his shoulders began to slump a little and a sigh escaped from his lips.

"No one seems to be enthusiastic about my new training regime, how upsetting."

"It's a Saturday Kakashi sensei and its 7:30 in the morning" Naruto whined "I'm beginning to think you're a sadist sensei." Naruto grumbled just as his stomach made a noise louder than the thunder, pouting he held his stomach.

"See I haven't even had my morning ramen." A big stream of pathetic tears ran down Naruto's face. Kakashi glances over to look at Sasuke who hadn't moved since he got there and as he moved in closer he heard the repetitive and deep breathing of someone in deep sleep. What the hell, Sasuke was sleeping standing up. Kakashi took his hand and rubbed it against his face, he was a little shell shocked that not one of his group were geared up for his new training, he had been secretly counting on Naruto for that.

"Well it seems training today would do no good, go back home and get some rest." Naruto jumped in the air nearly ten feet off the ground, Sakura let out a humph, while Sasuke continued to sleep. Naruto ran over and tackled Sasuke.

"What the hell Naruto?" Dragging Sasuke by his collar there was nothing but a dust cloud as Naruto ran.

"We're getting _RAMEN_!!!! That's what Sasuke, _RAMEN!!!! YIPPPEEEEE!!!!!!!" _As soon as they were out of sight there was a loud crash then a bunch of cursing, guess Sasuke didn't want ramen. The only two left on the field were Kakashi and Sakura leaving one of those overdramatic silences that make everyone uncomfortable.

"Saku-

"Don't… just don't" Sakura's eyes began to fill with tears and she clenched her fist by her sides. Just as her eyes were filled with sorrow it turned to a burning rage and before either knew it was coming she punched him dead in the face. She hit with such force that his mask slid off revealing his face.

"Damn it Sakura…" Kakashi held the side of his face that Sakura had hit and stood up, walking towards her he stops just in front of her. "Feel better now?" This time he saw it coming, the chakra building, instead of dodging her attack he used her strength against her and Sakura ended up being held in his arms with her back against him and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"That's enough." Sakura begins to shake as sobs rake through her body

"I hate you… Kakashi sensei, I really do." Resting his head against hers never letting her go.

"That's fine Sakura." Her jaw clenches and she whips her head around to look at his face, his eyes were closed and it looked calm as the rain finally began to fall. She concentrated a moment longer before releasing the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"I see… it was never real… was it?" With the rain falling he couldn't tell if she was still crying but he brought her in closer to him just the same.

"Sakura… I never meant for any of this to happen. I thought you would be able to separate our roles on that mission." Sakura's hands gripped into a fist yet again.

"Me! You're the one who got it confused. Who decided that we should perfect our roles as newlyweds before the mission even began."

"It was a joke… I didn't expect you to take it seriously." He chuckled remembering the passion in her eyes as she decided to go all out with their partner mission. That's so like Sakura so like his Sa… he stopped the thought.

"Oh… it doesn't count if its not real. Isn't that right Kakashi sensei?" As he looked into her eyes he found himself pulled by that same gravity that had always been there ever since their mission, she wasn't the only one who had problems separating the two. In that moment he kissed her with all the passion he had tried to suppress for months now. As soon as their lips separated he grabbed her wrist before she could move to hit him.

"I… hat-" before she could finish his lips were on hers again and this time Sakura fell into the kiss letting him heat up the parts of her that had been so cold for so long. When they finally came up for air they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Kakashi smiled, and Sakura began to giggle.

"Whats so funny?" Sakura wraps her arms around his neck leaning against him. After a moment she releases him and returns his mask to properly cover his face.

"I've never been more grateful for that mask than I am now."

"Hm?"

"Because that face of yours… I would hate for any other girl to look at it."

"How possessive." But he laughs while Sakura giggles again while she walks with her hand in his.

"Um… Sakura… just to clarify." She beams up at him squeezing his hand a little.

"I already know… this is real."


End file.
